Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie Watch Random Movies
by Volixia669
Summary: Title says it all. Entry for Miss-Misto's contest.


Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie Watch Random Movies

For Miss-Misto's contest.

/

Mungojerrie walked into Macavity Maniac's living room. All of the cats from the junkyard and Macavity's crowd were staying at her house while answering some absurd questions. Miss Maniac's friend Volixia had come over for the week as well and had brought some movies. Rumpleteazer was watching some CGI animated film on the big screen in the living room.

"Hey Rumple, whatcha watching?" Mungojerrie asked the queen.

"A movie called Advent Children Complete." She responded whilst drooling over some redheaded guy who was wearing a suit somewhat sloppily yet managed to make it work, who was talking to a guy with spiky, gravity defying blonde hair.

Mungojerrie looked at the screen, than at Rumpleteazer, than at the screen again. "Are you falling for a HUMAN?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, No, Maybe, he's fictional." Rumpleteazer responded while squirming uncomfortably. Then a woman with black hair, a black outfit and a very large, erm , let's say chest appeared on the screen. Mungojerrie's jaw drooped while he stared at the screen. His paw groped for the remote to pause the movie but instead found Rumpleteazer's slapping it.

"That's it! We're watching a different movie!" She called out. Rumpleteazer then went to the movie pile to pick out another one. Mungojerrie pouted as he watched the queen.

"Zombieland seems interesting." She said simply, then sat down on the couch.

The two jellicles watched the zombie movie with intrigue. Mungojerrie loved the Bill Murray part and Rumpleteazer loved the two kick-butt sisters. Rumpleteazer screamed when the hoard of zombies appeared, but other than that they both liked it. After the movie finished, he went to the movie pile to pick out a movie.

"Hey Rumple, we're going to watch Star Wars." He said with a grin.

"Come on, that's the ultimate nerd movie." Rumpleteazer groaned.

"That's the point." He said and put the DVD in the player and sat down.

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"The one with the two most famous scenes, The Empire Strikes Back." He said, his grin growing larger.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, the-" Mungojerrie started in a dramatic voice but was soon hit with a pillow.

"I can read, thank you very much!" said Rumpleteazer sarcastically.

"Well then." They watched the movie in peace, Rumpleteazer happy at Leia's toughness. However, right after the scene where Han Solo was frozen in carbonite, Mungojerrie paused the movie.

"Hey Rumple, I love you."

"Wait, what!" The jellicle stared at her friend and partner in crime.

"Oh come on! You were supposed to say 'I know'!"

"But I didn't, in fact, are you pulling on my tail?" She questioned.

"Er, um, maybe?" Mungojerrie responded.

He was soon hit by what seemed to be a hundred pillows at once. Damn! The queen was furious!

"How dare you lie to me like that! If you ever do that again I will make sure that it's impossible for you to have kits!" She shrieked. She soon marched out the room. However, two very evil authoresses walked in.

"Ooh, whipped." Chuckled the one by the name of Volixia.

"Lixxie, be nice!" Said Macavity Maniac.

"And you call teasing Ash about Carter nice. Come on, let's go back in time and torture Christine and Erik." The two insane, random, wacko, evil, sadistic, crazy, mad, stochastic, ergodic walked away.

"I hate the fanfiction authoresses; I'm pretty sure one of them caused this to happen." Mungojerrie mumbled.

/

Yay, completo, and actually in time for something. I feel so happy! And my first Cats fic to boot. Just to clarify, The redhead in the beginning is Reno from Final Fantasy 7, The spiky haired dude is Cloud from Final Fantasy 7, and the black haired chick in the beginning is Tifa. Google image them to see what they look like. (and you'll see why Rumpleteazer was drooling at Reno, and Mungojerrie was staring at Tifa.) Now if you could press that little button down there, yep that one, and review this barely funny fic, that would be awesome.


End file.
